Ty Lee's Secret
by Jaeeton
Summary: One-shot/songfic set when Zuko and Ty Lee were kids, about how much she knows about him. One sided Ty Lee/Zuko.


I've had this bouncing around in my head for a while now, finally got around to writing it. I got the idea for this from watching this video on YouTube (www. youtube. com/watch?vWHdPFcSJ75Y – take out the spaces) Go watch it, it rocks. Anyway this is basically about Ty Lee having a crush on Zuko when they were kids, showing little snippets set before Ursa was banished and all that. Not so happy with some parts of it, but meh. Lyrics from the chorus of the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. First drabbly/songfic thing ever so please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or the song I'd Lie. If I did Flopsy would be singing it in Latin.

**Ty Lee's Secret**

"_You don't know me, so why don't you just mind your own business."_

"_I know you."_

**I could tell you his favourite colour's green**

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she had heard him say her name, so it was only natural of her to want to know why.

"But Ty Lee doesn't wear red, and she's from the Fire Nation. So how come everyone else wears red all the time? I'm sick of always wearing red." the young prince grumbled to his mother.

"Well, what other colours would you like to wear Zuko?"

"I don't know," he said, running his fingers through the grass that he was laying on, "Maybe green. Green's a nice colour."

**He loves to argue**

As she watches the Dragon of the West and his nephew from behind a bush, Ty Lee thinks that the two must really enjoy arguing with each other.

As they sit together, debating some point or another, she watches how the young princes' eyes light up as the old man laughs at whatever new name he has thought up to tease his uncle with. They throw around playful insults, completely unlike the bickering that is constantly going on between Zuko and his younger sister. It's a nice change, she thinks, to watch Zuko argue without storming off 

in a rage. His eyes are dancing and he's grinning, and it's really so different from how she sees him most of the time. Being Azula's companion she usually only sees him when he's fighting with his sister, which is entertaining to a point but honestly she's getting rather sick of it.

But lately she's been watching him with his uncle every chance she can get, because it's nice to see this other side of him.

**Born on the seventeenth**

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" asked the excited young prince as he practically bounced up to his sister and her friends.

"Honestly Zuzu, I thought that you'd at least learnt the days of the week by now." Taunted Azula.

"Azula! Stop being so mean!"

"Not my fault you never learned anything at school."

"Fine, be that way." Zuko growled as he stalked off, good mood completely ruined.

"Hey Azula, what's so special about tomorrow?" asked Ty Lee once the prince was gone.

When she replied Azula's voice was filled with absolute disgust, "It's Zuzu's birthday."

**His sister's beautiful**

"So this is Princess Azula's new companion." One of the old women wheezed.

"A rather pretty young thing. Our student has good taste in company." Replied the other, identical woman.

Ty Lee was completely lost as to what the two old women she had been sent to see were talking about.

"Prettier even than the Princess for the moment, although that will change as they grow older."

The young girl wasn't sure if she should feel offended by this or not.

"That is true sister. Azula will grow up into a beautiful young woman."

"You may go now child." They chorused, dismissing her.

After giving a respectful bow, Ty Lee practically fled the room. One day when she was older she would remember this bizarre meeting and realize that the old crones had been right. Azula truly had grown into a beautiful young woman. But for now she pushed it to the back of her mind and went in search of her friends, forgetting the whole thing completely.

**He has his Father's eyes**

Ty Lee has only ever seen the Fire Lord face-to-face once, but once was more than enough. The man terrified her. She knows that every one is always saying that Zuko has his Father's eyes, but she thinks they're wrong.

The Fire Lord's eyes are cold and hard, like precious stones, pretty but unfeeling. Zuko's eyes are warmer, like fresh honey, they draw you in till you feel like you're drowning in liquid gold.

And, she thinks as she spreads a thick coating of the substance on her toast, if one must drown at all, drowning in honey wouldn't be such a bad way to go.

**And if you asked me if I love him...**

"Hey Ty Lee, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Mai, what is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering, I mean it's stupid really, but well... Do you like Zuko?" the other girl finally burst out.

"Huh? Whatever gives you that idea?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering..."

Ty Lee knows that Mai has a crush on Zuko, she's not exactly subtle about it. She also knows that Zuko is the only thing Mai has ever shown any interest in. Yes, she does like Zuko, but she's much better at hiding it than Mai. In the end though, Mai is her best friend, and if she doesn't want to lose that then there's really only one thing she can say.

"Of course not Mai, don't be silly."

**...I'd lie**

By the way, if you couldn't tell, the two old crones that Ty Lee is taken to see are Li and Lo. Well, thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm new, I need all the feedback I can get.


End file.
